1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and useful improvement in lobby dustpans for use in removing litter that is swept from floor surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lobby dustpan having a tray control mechanism for manipulating the dust containing tray portion of the dustpan for collection and convenient disposal of rubbish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although dustpans with a tray controlling features have been disclosed in the art, to wit: U.S. Pat. Nos. 301,479 and 959,926, it has long been felt that the amount of movement and labor necessary to accomplish the emptying of a dustpan hindered the usefulness of these pans and decreased productivity, especially in commercial settings. Further, it has long been felt to the tray portion of the dustpan is difficult to manipulate during emptying because of its position and distance from the operator with respect to the main handle of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 301,479 discloses a dust box having a small handle for raising the rear of the box. While the small handle operates to place the dust box in a position for emptying its contents. The handle is situated near the tray portion of the dustpan and requires the operator to bend and place his hand near the tray for operating.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a dustpan having a remotely controlled tray for convenient emptying of the tray's contents.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.